Shangri-La
Shangri-La is the Zombies map featured in the Annihilation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the tenth Zombies map released, and was released on June 28, 2011 for Xbox 360 for 1200 Microsoft Points and July 28, 2011 for PS3 and PC for £11.49 or $14.99. Overview Shangri-La, although not as large as Call of the Dead, is a moderately sized map with multiple areas and tight spots, that it is easy to get cornered in. The original four characters return in this map: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. Players spawn in front of the temple, starting with the traditional M1911, with the M14, Quick Revive, and the Olympia available for purchase. Players can open one of two debris, one leading towards the waterfall and the other one leading towards the tunnels and Mine Cart. Both areas lead to the power room, where players have to activate two water levers to activate the water powered generators to get the power on. New features such as the Water Slide and the Mine Cart to help players get around the map quickly. There is also a Mud-Pit Maze near the Water Slide; when the player steps on one of the plates, walls will come down deciding where the player will go, making it a very risky path to take. The new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to shrink zombies and allowing the player to kill them just by running into them. The Monkey Bomb returns in this map, replacing the other tactical grenades from the previous maps. Two new zombies are introduced, the Napalm Zombie and the Shrieker Zombie. Napalm Zombies are highly volatile and burn when the player comes in close contact with them, dealing extremely high damage. When exploded, they leave behind a pile of napalm, killing any zombie or player that comes in contact with it. They are slow, however, to balance their dangerous nature, and the players in proximity to the Napalm Zombie will feel its heat and their vision will be slightly obscured. Shrieker Zombies, on the other hand, are very fast. They sprint towards the player, and once close enough, let out a sound wave. This sound wave causes the player's vision to become distorted and foggy, returning to normal over time. Killing the Shrieker Zombie will cause surrounding zombies to scream out in pain, clutching their heads and dying. Zombie Monkeys, another enemy, appear; they should not be confused with the Space Monkeys of Ascension. They stay around the Pack-a-Punch Machine temple, and when a Power-Up is dropped they will screech and then go after it. If they pick it up, it will cycle on their back as they run back to the temple. If a player kills the monkey before it can get away, it will drop a randomized power-up and any player that is in the game session will earn the trophy/achievement "Monkey See, Monkey Don't". This map also has a major Easter egg, similar to the Casimir Mechanism and the Original Characters Trapped Easter eggs. The Eclipse Easter Egg is a long Easter egg which features the Focusing Stone and Richtofen's plans for it. Weapons Perks Features *New utilities: the Mine Cart, the Geysers, the Water Slide, the Reservoir and Mud-Pit Maze. *There are Zombie Monkeys that steal power-ups and then randomize them, dropping the current power-up upon defeat. *This is the first map to feature female zombies. *This is the second map where all eight perks are available. *A new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215. *New pressure-activated traps: the Punji Stakes and the Mud-Pit Maze. *The introduction of the Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *The Spikemore, a variation of the Claymore. *A long easter egg, similar to the Original Characters Trapped and Kassimir Mechanism easter eggs. *Randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola Machines, similar to the ones in Shi No Numa except Quick Revive always spawns in the first room and Mule Kick always spawns at the bottom of the waterfall. The rest are separated in two groups: Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer randomly spawn underground while Juggernog and Speed Cola randomly spawn above ground. *A way to travel into the past, used extensively in the Eclipse Easter Egg. Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg Achievements/Trophies Monkey See, Monkey Don't (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Get something from the monkeys. Small Consolation (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the 31-79 JGb215 on each type of zombie. Blinded By the Fright (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Shrieker Zombie while blinded by it. Zomb Disposal (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Napalm Zombie without it harming any players. Time Travel Will Tell (75 / Silver Trophy ) - Get the Focusing Stone. Quotes Radios Trivia *Richtofen is holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *Shangri-La's definition is any place where one can find complete bliss, delight, and peace. Ironically, this is the complete opposite of what the players are to find in Shangri-La. **Shangri-La is also a name for Shambhala, a mythical city/utopia hidden somewhere in Inner Asia. *This is the first map to feature two switches the player must pull, both of which turn on a water wheel which powers the facility. *The power switches have markings on them in German, due to the reused model originating from Verrückt. *When raising the stairs for the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the side of the stairs there will be a spinning skull figure moving its way to the top. When it reaches the top, the water will drop down. This is similar to the clock in Kino der Toten. *While still randomly decided, the Mystery Box can only spawn in two places at the start of the game, the Cave and the Waterfall. *This is the second map to feature randomly spawned Perk-a-Cola machines, the first being Shi No Numa. *This is the fourth zombie map to have no traps that cost points. The first being Nacht der Untoten, the second being Dead Ops Arcade, and the third being Call of the Dead. *Some pods can be found in the cave. Those pods are the same as the ones that can be found in Kino der Toten. *Mule Kick and Quick Revive are the only Perk-A-Colas that do not change location. *This is the first Zombies map to feature female zombies, with Green Run as the second, and Buried as the third. *On the altar in which the Focusing Stone is located, two skulls appear. The skull to the Stone's left will show no bullet marks if shot, unlike the one on the right. *Along with Moon, it is one of only two maps to feature bare-chested zombies. *In the Shangri-La trailer, Tank Dempsey can be seen shooting the Olympia three times before reloading. *This is the first map to have four different zombies. The other is Moon. *This is the second Black Ops zombie map, and the only zombie map originally intended to appear in Black Ops not to feature the Death Machine, the other being Kino Der Toten. Gallery Shangri-La Zombies.png|Two Zombies in Shangri-La. PAPLA.png|A picture of the starting room. LaTraps.png|Punji Stakes Napalm Zombie close up Shangri-La CoDBO.png|Napalm Zombie Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-08-large.jpg|A Shrieker Zombie shrieking. WaterFall.png|A picture of the waterfall and the bridge. Monkups.png|Two Carpenter power-ups. The green one is normal while the red one is a random one the Zombie Monkey carries. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo riding the Water Slide. Shangri-la.png| The map (click to zoom in) Newbeastr.png|Zombie Monkey 31-79 JGb215 BO Zombies.png|31-79 JGb215 New wondr wepon unkown.jpg|The 31-79 JGb215 being used against a zombie. Shangri-La Loading Screen.png|The Shangri-La Loading Screen. Notice the Ascension and Call of the Dead loading screens visible in the upper left corner, as well as advertisements on the left side, These advertisements make up part of the Moon loading screen. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops Annihilation - In The Jungle|Shangri-La Trailer How To Pack A Punch Tutorial Shangri La Zombies Annihilation Map Pack References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps